Pumpkinhead
Pumpkinhead, also called the Demon of Vengeance or simply Vengeance, is a fictional character featured in the 1988 horror film Pumpkinhead, along with its three sequels Pumpkinhead II: Blood Wings, Pumpkinhead: Ashes to Ashes, and Pumpkinhead: Blood Feud. He is a playable character in Terrordrome: Rise of the Boogeymen. Biography Pumpkinhead is the name given to a revenge demon (or demons), starring in the Pumpkinhead series. Pumpkinhead seems to take a very supernaturally mutated form of a human, invoked to take painful revenge on those who the summoner commands, at the price of their soul. Gameplay Pumpkinhead is the largest player on the board his greatest strengths are his large size, his sharp claws and his long tail. he also intrestingly uses what appear to be pro wresling moves: picking people up and slamming then on his knee then jumping on opponents, and picking them up and slashing them with the other arm. He won't set any speed records but he can counter this by backing his opponent into a corner and attacking them when they are within the range of his tail. his special movea involve. grabing a tree branch (regardless of the stage) and bashing the enemy. Move List Basic Attacks *Punch - P *Kick - K *Weak Weapon - WW *Strong Weapon - SW *Dodge - P+K *Taunt - Taunt Special Moves *Anti Air Grab - ↓, →, WW *Leap and Stomp - ↓, ↘, K *Earthquake Stomp - ↓, ←, SW * - [] Helper *Branch - ↓, ↘, WW Grab Attacks *Grab - →, P *Grab and Throat Slit - WW (Press WW up to 3 times for maximum damage) *Grab and Throw - SW Combo *Combo String 1 - WW *Combo String 2 - WW Taunt *It gives Pumpkinhead a super armour. This means that while doing a special move, Pumpkinhead cannot be hurt. Unleashed Moves *Unleashed 1: Back Breaker - →, ↓, →, P *Unleashed 2: Impalement - →, ↓, →, WW Slasher *Slasher - →, ↓, →, Taunt (Full Meter. Low Enemy's Health. Winning Round) Story Opening Pumpkinhead has once again been summoned by Ash to take revenge on Pinhead who was seeking to take the Necronomicon to bring hell to Earth. Taking revenge on another demon and saving the world from Hell where unusual jobs to say the least. None the less once summoned nothing will stop him. Ending Though Pinhead had invested in Pumkpinhead, Ash now realized he was in big trouble. He thought that if the Necronomicron could summon him, then surely it could destroy him. Opening the book to Pumpkinhead's page Ash opened a vortex to another dimension. He was sure Pumpkinhead could not escape and was pulled into oblivion. But Old Witch Haggis wasn't happy that Ash tricked Pumpkinhead, So she raised a new Pumpkinhead...taller and stronger than the previous one. Nothing could save Ash this time. Story Mode Opponents Fought In Order Trivia *Pumpkinhead is the only character who has 2 Combo Strings. Gallery Pumpkinhead char.jpg|Pumpkinhead at the select screen Category:Characters Category:Pumpkinhead